To Kill A Politician
by Keiko Noriko
Summary: Jim and Moran are on a mission to confront a politician about a certain subject. Fluffy-ish MorMor.


They had fallen asleep very late the night before. Sebastian and Jim had finally accomplished a very long and tiring mission absolutely successfully. They both had been so turned on by it that they barely had made it to the apartment. As they slid in the back seat of the car, Sebastian was already hard on top of Jim as the driver, who was executed as soon as they arrived at the apartment, took off.

It seemed like the entire apartment had been turned, and the bedroom smelled strongly like sex. Still, Sebastian slept heavily spread all over the king size bed, his body barely covered by the white sheet. Jim, on the other hand, had been up and running for over an hour, and barged into the room opening the blackout curtains in one movement.

"Rise and shine, you lazy tiger. We've got a mission," Jim said excitedly and turned around to see his sniper struggling with the sudden clarity invading the room. "Come on, put on some clothes. We don't have much time," he said sitting on the edge of the bed and pushing the blond man impatiently.

Sebastian didn't argue. He never did. But he grumped the whole way from the bedroom to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before getting on his clothes as fast as he could. Having served the army for so long had given him an exceptional ability to be fully awake and ready for action in an extremely short amount of time.

He found Jim waiting for him just outside the bedroom with a cup of coffee to go, which he gave to Moran as soon as they were side by side.

"Oh, Jimmy, you've gone soft," Sebastian said mockingly as he stared at the cup in his hand. The other man didn't answer.

"Where's your bag?" He asked slightly annoyed ignoring the sniper's remark. Noticing this, the blond man took a slow sip of his coffee before replying.

"It's by the door, remember?" Moran smirked mischievously and raised his eyebrows. Jim licked his lower lip and bit it unconsciously as both their minds recollected from the night before. But they were both quick to get back in the moment.

"Just grab a handgun," Jim said promptly as he led the way while they got out of the apartment and went to the parking lot.

The sniper found it a little odd as he saw Jim going for the Lexus, instead of the usual BMW, for their mission. But he soon realized it meant they were about to make business with someone extremely high profile. He sat quietly on the passenger's seat and waited for his boss to give him further instructions.

Jim grabbed his phone and slid his fingers around it for a moment before giving it to Sebastian.

"What do you know about him?" He asked as Sebastian grabbed the phone and looked at the picture for a moment, trying to remember who the old man staring at him with a fake smile was. Jim started to drive. The blond man then remembered he was some sort of politician, which explained the choice of car, after that he only needed to know if the client had asked for a negotiation, a threat or a cold blood execution.

"We're just going to have a little chat," Jim said taking his phone back and shoving it in his pocket. Moran nodded shortly as he made a mental note to follow Jim closely so they could threaten the man.

Jim pulled over in front of a hotel, where two of the porters quickly came to open both of their doors. Jim handed the keys to one of them and entered the hotel, Sebastian right behind him. They went to the lift and Jim pressed the button for the last floor. Sebastian watched him, but neither said anything, even though going up this far in this secure place and completely alone gave the sniper really dirty ideas.

"Stop it," the consulting criminal snapped as if he could read the sniper's mind. As he looked himself at the mirror, though, he saw it had actually been very easy to read his mind by the way his blue eyes had turned completely black and by the grown volume on his trousers which wasn't from the gun.

The lift stopped and they both got out, Jim first, and walked the long corridor. They stopped in front of a room in the end of the corridor. He saw Jim magically change his manners and expression as he knocked on the door.

"Room service," he said shyly, even his voice sounding differently.

"Go away!" a man inside the room, which Moran assumed was the politician, yelled.

"Uh… I'm sorry, man. It's been requested by this room, I have to come in," Jim said with a trembling voice.

"What? I didn't ask for any room service!" the man yelled again, still not opening the door.

"Sir, n-no, y-you c-can't say this. It's specifically written here that…" Jim insisted, but stopped as the man abruptly opened the door and they both forced their way in. Sebastian pointing the handgun directly to his forehead so he wouldn't dare to make a scene. Moran locked the door and waited close by it as the consulting criminal continued to advance, while the older man backed down, completely terrified.

"Who are you?" the man asked frightened, still walking backwards as Jim calmly walked in his direction.

"You were so nice to let us in. Why don't you take a seat," Jim said politely as he pointed to the bed. The man nodded terrified and sat on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, the dark haired man grabbed a chair and brought it in front of the politician. He opened his suit as he sat comfortably in it. "Now, let's talk business, shall we? You can go first," Jim smiled his most gentle smile as his back rested against the chair.

"I-I-I… I don't…" the old man started, his hands trembled and he immediately started to sweat. Jim rolled his eyes impatient.

"Your time's up. Now it's my turn," he said calmly and reached for his back pocket. The man winced and whined. "Shut up!" Jim yelled, a little louder than he should, Moran thought, but the consulting criminal didn't seem to care. Jim then proceeded to grab his phone. "British politician blames natural disasters on gay marriage," Jim read the headline on his phone out loud. He raised his eyebrows to the politician, who just looked back livid. "Politician declares that homosexual marriage laws won't get his vote," Jim read again. "Councilor states that same-sex marriage harms the Christian principles." Jim continued, and the man winced again. "Shall I continue? I've got a bunch more of those, they're really… Interestingly stupid," Jim concluded and glanced at the man as his eyes wandered around the room.

"What do you want? Do you want me to vote? I'll vote on that stupid law," the man said in a shaky voice. His face was all red and his eyes were fixed on his hands, which pressed so tightly on his knees that his knuckles had turned white.

"No, absolutely not. I just want to talk," Jim said. "My friend is very upset about this, and I just wanted to know your side of the story. You know, before I kill you," his voice was soft and calm. He looked meaningfully at the man, and as the politician's big eyes stared at Jim's, the consulting criminal just smiled.

"Well, the bible says…" the politician started, tears streaming down his face. Jim breathed heavily.

"Kill him," the dark haired man said, looking at the sniper, who immediately reached again for his gun.

"No! Wait!" The man cried. "You can't do this!" The politician begged, and Jim held his hand in the air so that Moran stopped midway, waiting for the consulting criminal's next instructions. "Gay marriage is against God's…" the man started again.

"Kill him," Jim interrupted him again, this time even more harshly than before.

"What?! No! You're insane!" the politician bent down on his knees and to the floor.

"And yet, I'm not the one with imaginary friends," Jim commented dryly and shook his head to the sniper to get closer. Sebastian did as instructed. Placing the silencer on the gun, the cane touched the old man's nape.

"Why do you care?" the old man cried, drool falling on his expensive suit mixed with the sweat and tears.

"I don't. But if you're going to start speaking in behalf of God, then you two should meet," Jim said logically and nodded to Sebastian, who pulled the trigger.

Sebastian who, unlike Jim, was wearing leather gloves, opened the door and they both walked out of the room and to the lift, which opened only a few seconds later. The sniper entered first, resting his back against the mirrored wall and shoving his hands into his pockets quietly while Jim entered right after him, standing in front of the blond man and staring into his eyes for one second before leaning in and crashing their lips together in a rough and lustful kiss. The other man quickly placed his hands around his boss' wait and pulled him closer as his tongue entered the other one's mouth, making them both groan.

As the lift got close to arriving, Jim pushed the sniper away and regrouped himself looking at the mirror. When the doors opened on the loft they both walked out unconcernedly and directed themselves to the bar.

"Who was this client, Jim?" Moran asked, following his boss closely behind. Jim glanced blankly at him from over his shoulder and continued to walk without saying anything. "There's no client, is there?" Sebastian's eyebrows raised in understanding. At that, the consulting criminal turned around and stopped.

"Don't ask me about my business, Seb. Don't ask me about my business," Jim replied seriously, looking deeply and threateningly inside the sniper's eyes before turning around and continuing to walk to the bar.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the quote, but as Jim turned around and he followed him, he couldn't help but smirk as he understood what it all meant.

* * *

**A.N.: Another Mormor fic. Once again, this fic wasn't beta-ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes you might find. I had a lot of fun writing this story, though I'm still not sure if I like it. Also, just so you know, I didn't have any politician in mind, this isn't aimed at anyone particularly. As usual, I'd love to read your opinions.**


End file.
